Black Dragon
by Cherry-blossom Hitatchin
Summary: Sakora Hittachin. Cousin to the notorious Hittachin twins, Mitskuni Hanionzuka and Takashi Morionzuka. But not only does she live in England, Run her family business (*cough*TORCHWOOD*cough*) and manage to keep her grades at A/B average but she had reached the International Martial Arts tournament. A feet only her cousin's and older siblings have achieved. Join Sukie on her journey
1. 1

"Guys! I have tickets to the International Martial arts championship in two weeks in London, England!" Mitskuni Hanionzuka also known as Honey yelled sitting on his cousin, Takashi Morionzuka also known as Mori, shoulder's

"And?" Haurhi Fujoika asked confused.

"Will Sukie and Jemie be there?" Tamaki Souh, resident king of the host club asked leaning on his boyfriend, Kyoya Otori's shoulder.

"Yep. As will Danie, Andie, Jamie and Gabie" Mori replied talking about his other cousin's friends.

"And i think Sev, Yuu, Harry and Draco will be there" Honey says giggling excitedly thinking of his family that he hasn't seen for a while.

"Let me guess..." Hikaru Hittachin says

"You guys are..." His twin Karou continues

"Competing as well" They finish together smiling fondly at their cousin's who nodded.

Fuyjemi and Sakora Hittachin were by far the best female Martial artists they knew. Their mum having been Honey and Mori's eldest aunt and their dad the twins Eldest uncle. Both parents having died when Fuyjemi was fourteen and sakora little more then 18 months old. There older brother Yuu taking responsibility over the family business and the girls. As soon as Fuyjemi had graduated Hogwarts Yuu went off to muggle university leaving Fuyjemi in charge of the family business like their parents had wanted. After university Yuu went to work in the London branch of the family business, undercover, then at the welsh branch. Once again undercover with the name Ianto Jones.

Haruhi just looked on confused as to who all these people were. She just sighed and picked up her book.

"Don't worry Haruhi. You will get to know them as well. Let's just say the competition is mainly for guys. But Jemie and Sukie manage to hold their own. Sadly Jemie did not get to the International's this year. Sukie is competing though. She could take on the otori force with ease. In fact a few year's ago i recall she did" Honey says. The last sentence made kyoya flush.

Sukie had disapeard a few years ago for a few hours. Everyone thought she had been kidnapped so the otori force was called in to stand guard. When Sukie had tried to get back in the force went full out trying to stop her. Boy was kyoya embarrassed to see the entire otori force whimpering in the face of a 13 year old girl, who had gone out with a few of her friends for one of their birthdays.

"Yes and i recall she handed them their balls on silver platters" Hikaru says grinning and plonking on the sofa next to Karou.

"Enough chatter. shall we open the doors?" Kyoya ask's to save himself from further embarrassment.


	2. 2

In England Fuyjemi and Sakoura Hittachin were hard at work. Having been granted special permission by Mr Hurbis, the head, to miss all non core lessons and P.E, Jemi received a cover supervisor to teach her classes so they could practice and train.

The gymnasium and Multi-Gym had been reserved for them and no students were allowed to enter unless it was granted by their p.e teacher to watch the sisters spar.  
That was going on now. The year ten p.e class that sakoura was meant to be in was watching her and their favourite history teacher fight. Even Danielle Allan and Andrew Gomez had come down to watch.

Miss Allan and Mr Gomez were on fuyjemi's side as was about fifty percent of the male population. The other fifty and the girls were all on Sakoura's side.  
It's not everyday that you get to see the quiet reserved girl beat the crap out of a teacher and get away with it.  
A few hits later and Jemi was on the floor.

"Nicely placed sukie"  
"Arigato. How many is that now?"  
"I believe it is now 50-25 to you" Jemi says standing up and brushing the dust off of her Gi. They both walk over to the crowds of students. Sukie brushes past everyone to stand by her secret girlfriend, Moshika.

"That was amazing" Mo says gushing over her.  
"But i still lost 25 of our fights. I need to win all of them to win the inernationals" Sukie pouts. Mo hugs her as Danie, Andie and Jemi walk over. Gabie and Jamie join them.  
"You will do fine babe. Mistu, Taka, Tama, Kyo, Haru, Hika, Kao, Dray, Har, Gabie, Jemi, Danie, Yuu, Sev, Andie, Jamie and myself will be there cheering you on."  
"I know babe. I just want to try and win this."  
"I know you do and I support you every step of the way" The clock sounds that there is five minutes left of p.e.  
"What do we have next?"  
"History. Are you coming to the lesson?"  
"Yeah. Jemi could do with a break. Couldn't ya sis?"  
"Yeah that last hit hurt worse then landing on someone's stiletto's"  
"I said i was sorry" Danie says rubbing her arm remembering the incident that had happened after a drunken night that lead to her current relationship. All the students and Jemi headed to the changing rooms and got changed. Being a own clothes school helped the students relax while learning.

Pulling on her skinny jeans and falling in reverse tank top, Sakoura turns to jemi who is wrestling with the layers of fabric in todays outfit.  
"Good kimi, sis."  
"Well sorry for getting my skirt caught in my underskirt"  
"Here let me help" Sukie says lifting her sisters skirt and re-aligning it to sit properly over her underskirt. Grabbing the sari scarf Sukie hands the end for tucking in to her sister then drapes and pins it in place.  
"Done. and just in time" She says as the bell goes. Grabbing her bag and Moshika's hand they all headed up to history.

Upon arriving at the classroom, Jemi dismisses the cover supervisor and has the girls take a seat. As they were the last in they take the only remaining seat by jemi's desk.  
"Sorry for the delay, Sparring took a little more out of us then we assumed. So today we will be starting to look at a brief over view of the crime and punishment topic for..." Jemi starts but is cut off by the fire alarm. "Remain calm and take everything with you." Jemi says grabbing her gym bag and purse from behind her desk. Watching the class file into the corridor she follows them out locking the door. Heading down to the astroturph all the students line up in their tutor groups. Jemi finds her groups spot and stands with Moshika and Sukie who are both student in her tutor.

Once the registration has been completed sukie turns to moshika and notices that the other students in her tutor group out of line and mucking about. A bunch of the boys are huddled in a circle seemingly kicking someone.

"Jemi, whats going on over there?" Sukie asks pointing to it. Jemi shrugs and walks over followed by sukie and Moshika.  
"What in the name of Kimi is going on?" Jemi asks hands on hips.  
"Hay miss Hittachin. Just teaching this thing that they shouldn't claim that they are in our tutor group" One of the boys says. He is in the year below sukie.  
"Jamie, you do not beat someone up. All of you go see miss allan. Moshika if you would escort them." Jemi says as they all walk over to miss allan. Holding her arm out Jemi and Sukie pick the girl up off the floor.

"Arigato. I am new here, Allan-Sensi told me to come here"  
"I'm Sakoura. Thats my older sister Fuyjemi but we call her jemi"  
"Kyiya. Kyiya Otori"  
"Your Kyo-Kun's sister! He said in his email last night that you would be starting school in england today!"  
"Is it common to call a teacher by his or her first name?"  
"No Sukie, Gabie and jamie who you will meet do as they have all grown up around me. I went to school with Gabie and Jamies older siblings. My name is acctually Fuyjemi Hittachin"  
"Ah! Your the twins and mori and honey-senpai's cousin's!"  
"Yeah"  
"Awesome. They told me about you. Who was the other girl?"  
"Moshika. She's my Best friend. She is really quiet and keeps herself to herself. "  
"Ok." Kyiya says as Miss Allan walks over with moshika

"I left the baka's with Mr Hurbis. How is everything?"  
"Its good Danie. Why did the alarm go off?"  
"Food tech. Someone thought it would be funny to leave a cake in the oven so when the next class opened it it triggered the alram"  
"Not cool"  
"I see you have met Kyiya"  
"Yeah she is awesome so far. Moshika Kyiya Kyiya Moshika" Sukie says. As everyone starts to be dismissed. They all walk out and head back up to history. Moshika some how finds Sukie's hand as does jemi with danie. None of the students comment on this as they are used to it. Kyiya on the other hand isn't.  
"You are excepted here?" Kyiya asks suprised  
"Yeah. I know Japan is about 7 decades behind us still, but in Engalnd we have just had Gay Marriage legalised." Danie says smiling. When they get to the classrooms danie walks jemi and the others to theirs. Smiling she pecks jemies lips to much gagging from Sukie and Gabie and Awwing from everyone else.


End file.
